


Underneath The Throne Room (Male! Frisk x Sans)

by Qrow_is_Bae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Frisk has ADHD, King Chara, King Frisk, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rejection, Torture, Trauma, Violence, my heart, oof, school is boring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrow_is_Bae/pseuds/Qrow_is_Bae
Summary: The world decides to bring back the monarchy, and Frisk is unexpectedly chosen to be the king! The world has never known such a kind and capable leader, but will things always remain so perfect? No one could expect what the devastating evolution of their king would bring, and no one could ever expect the secrets hidden right underneath his feet as his rule goes on.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more tags once I'm on a computer and not on a phone
> 
> Also this is the PROLOGUE

**This story is dedicated to Who Knows? aka Battle_Penguin54 who is an awesome writer of Taking Cover, a SansxFrisk story that inspired me to write this fanfiction. Also in addition to being a great writer, they also became a friend to me and so it is an honor to dedicate this story to her. I hope you enjoy!** Find her on Wattpad

**Also male Frisk has long hair....Deal with it**  


The monsters were finally free, and surprisingly, it was pretty easy to convince the humans to accept them. For the most part anyway. There would always be conflict, no matter the situation, that's just how life is... _Painful._ No one wanted to admit it, but no one denied it either. Instead they just preferred to ignore the injustice and continue to fight, ignorant and blind. Though, through the act of welcoming the monsters, they feared chaos from the people, so they conducted a vote and almost unanimously agreed to bring back the monarchy to the world. Even though they didn't get to vote, monsters were fine with this outcome because they lived their entire lives with a king. However, before the leaders of the nations could step down for the monarch, they held a meeting to decide who would rule in the first place. Frisk was at this national meeting, escorted by Asgore and his best friend Sans, to represent the monsters as their ambassador, and he wasn't surprised when the meeting quickly turned into a fight between humans who were hungry for power. Fortunately, Frisk was no stranger to conflict and calmed the room rather quickly. Astounded with the speed at which he solved their fight, it was decided that he would become the king of the humans and the monsters. Frisk turned his head back to Sans and Asgore after receiving this unexpected request so that they could help him make his decision. After an exchange of worry from Frisk, and encouragement from sans, he hesitantly agreed to be the king. 

Ever since that day, life for Frisk was never the same. He had meeting after meeting, several classes on etiquette, history, and politics, literature. How to choose advisers and what to assign them. Additionally, Frisk was taught about the culture of all the major country's, along with the French, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, German, and Spanish languages. Though, Frisk seemed to have an aptitude for Chinese and Japanese, despite being the two hardest languages to learn having English as a first language. It was hard, and Frisk was usually tired from all the work that he had to put into his education, now that he was going to be the king, but he also had a lot of fun. Learning about different cultures was fascinating, and was honored that he had the opportunity to receive such an education. However, there were still things that he didn't like, like how to sit properly in a chair for an hour, and which fork to use and when, he also didn't like how some of the people around him treated him. Old white men insinuating negative connotations to his intelligence, and sexual remarks towards his body. But her least favorite part of all of this, was the very limited time he had to see Sans and the rest of his friends. Sometimes, much to his displeasure, Frisk would go a month without seeing them. Sans pretended like it didn't bother him that much, but even the ever-smiling pun master has trouble hiding the fact the he wants to see Frisk more often than he currently does.

And as it always does, life goes on.

_**~A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom.~** _

_**~Bob Dylan** _


	2. Free Time

**Frisk POV**

I stare at the window, taking note of the fluffy white clouds rolling through the sky. My history mentor, Simon, talks in a monotone voice, but all I here is a distant mumbling. I'm paying too much attention to the clouds to listen. White blobs drifting in the sky, occasionally taking the shape of something familiar. It was like the sky took pity on me, knowing how boring this is.  _I wish I could be a cloud... So free, free of responsibility and left alone to wander the vast world._  
"Fr- -sk. -isk."  _Huh? "_ FRISK!" Suddenly hearing my name, I snap back to reality. I jump out of the heavy wooden chair and hit my knees on the even heavier table.   
"Owwwww ow ow, whaaaaat?" Mumbling and rubbing my now throbbing legs. Simon sighs loudly and I lift my head to meet his gaze. I'm met with the sight of Mr. Simon, a tall and lean, but muscular white guy. The type all the ladies and all the gays would fall for. A thick mop of tousled blonde hair, sharp green eyes and an air of masculinity around him. Yeah, definitely a ladies man. But I'm not into it. Especially when all he's doing is spewing facts about old people and yelling at me.  
"Frisk you need to focus on the lesson, not staring out the window looking brain-dead." Here we go. Another lecture. "In a society that quite correctly expects education to serve useful purposes, the functions of history can seem more difficult to define than those of engineering or medicine. History is in fact very useful, actually indispensable, but the products of historical study are less tangible, sometimes less immediate, than those that stem from some other disciplines. In the past history has been justified for reasons we would no longer accept. For instance, one of the reasons history holds its place in current education is because earlier leaders believed that a knowledge of certain historical facts helped distinguish the educated from the uneducated; the person who could reel off the date of the Norman conquest of England (1066) or the name of the person who came up with the theory of evolution at about the same time that Darwin did (Wallace) was deemed superior-a better candidate for law school or even a business promotion. Knowledge of historical facts has been used as a screening device in many societies, from China to the United States, and the habit is still with us to some extent. Unfortunately, this use can encourage mindless memorization-a real but not very appealing aspect of the discipline. History should be studied because it is essential to individuals and to society, and because it harbors beauty. There are many ways to discuss the real functions of the subject-as there are many different historical talents and many different paths to historical meaning. All definitions of history's utility, however, rely on two fundamental facts. History helps us understand people and societies. In the first place, history offers a storehouse of information about how people and societies behave. Understanding the operations of people and societies is difficult, though a number of disciplines make the attempt. An exclusive reliance on current data would needlessly handicap our efforts. How can we evaluate war if the nation is at peace-unless we use historical materials? How can we understand genius, the influence of technological innovation, or the role that beliefs play in shaping family life, if we don't use what we know about experiences in the past?..... And you're still not listening to me." Finally the mindless droning is over and I've sunk down so far in the chair, that you can barely see my nose above the table. Instead of focusing on the glare I can feel on my face, the only thing I've been paying attention to is the slow ticking of the clock next to me, and how it never seems to move fast enough. However, after such a long lecture, the clock shows that I only have to wait 5 more minutes.... 5 impossibly long minutes. I groan loudly, as an unmistakable sign towards my displeasure at sitting in the large room with only one other person in it. "I know you're tired, and that history isn't your favorite thing to learn, but I still hope you understand its importance." My only answer is a slow nod. "If you promise to try a little harder to pay attention to your next lesson, I will dismiss you now instead of in 4 minutes 27 seconds." I nod again, and I receive another sigh, which I choose to interpret as my freedom and practically sprint out of the large room, but these clothes make it hard to move efficiently.

I enter a brightly lit hallway adorned with dazzling crystal chandeliers that hang from a high ceiling. The walls are painted a pale sea foam green with large windows lining the left side of the hallway, each window is decorated with blinding white drapery that is embroidered with silver thread that mysteriously reflects teal in the sunlight. Under each window is a dark oak side table, providing an intense contrast with the light colors of the rest of the hallway. The right side of the hallway is a mirror of the left, except in place of windows, there are extravagant paintings with equally beautiful framework. Though, there was sometimes a mirror in place of painting. Staring at myself in the mirror, I can hardly recognize myself. I'm wearing navy blue leather boots that have small pieces of white fabric hanging off the sides. My pants, which are tucked into my boots are also a dark blue, but with a noticeable grey undertone. My shirt is the same blue as my shoes, and is lined with a white border. It is closed in the front by two lines of white buttons and has a white collar that matches the pieces of fabric on the boots. Over this was some kind of royal blue cloak..... Thing. And finally, my long hair is put into an elegant, loose side braid. While I have to admit how good it looks, it just isn't me. I want my striped sweater, brown shorts, and combat boots back.

_**below is pictures i found that show what frisk is wearing cuz yeah** _

 

_**k back to the story** _

"Heya kiddo, something wrong with the 'do'?" Hearing a familiar voice, and chuckle, I spin around happily. It's Sans. "'Cuz I think you look pretty cool in the weird cloak thing." I smile broadly and run in for a hug, that he welcomes eagerly. Feeling his dumb sweatshirt has never been so good. Reluctantly ending our embrace, I finally ask him,   
"What are you doing here?" My mood has instantly gotten better at the sight of my best friend.  
"Waddya mean what am I doing here? You just got out of class and you're free for the rest of today AND tomorrow." I must've made I pretty weird face because he burst out laughing. "Bonehead! You really don't pay attention to what your teachers are telling you at all anymore. Simon shoulda told you at the beginning of the lesson, not to mention everyday for the last week." I puff up my cheeks in playful annoyance.  
"If anyone's a bonehead here, it's you! I've been doing a skele-ton of work," I wink, "So of course my mind is going to wander. But you aren't very rudely pulling my leg are you? There's no way I have that much time off." As I say this, Sans pulls out a sheet of paper with a gold foil pattern labeled 'ROYAL SCHEDULE' I physically cannot cringe anymore. They are really going all out with this royalty thing.   
"Ahem, starting at 3 pm Friday afternoon, King Frisk shall be relieved of all lessons, and will continue them Sunday morning at precisely 8 am." Sans takes a deep breath after that mouthful of nonsense and continues, "You believe me now kiddo?" I stare at him blankly in shock.  
"I don't know what to do, I haven't had this long of a break ever! Why am I getting it now?! Sans! What do I do?!" Suddenly given the freedom of an entire day and a half sends me into a panic. Which ultimately starts to send Sans into a panic, because we are both just a mess. But sans gets his cool back first and grabs my shoulders, admittedly with a little trouble because I'm a but taller than him, quietly he says, "Okay, calm down it's ok. Sshhh... Happy thoughts, think about how much we can do together. We can go to Muffet's bakery and get some sweets." I see his face twitch at that one. Muffet's is expensive. "We can do whatever you want." After a few more seconds of Sans reassuring me that everything is fine, I eventually calm down. "Plus it's probably because it's your birthday tomorrow. Seems you forgot." I stare at him in shock...  _How could....why did I.... How could I have forgotten my birthday?_ Sans just laughs at me and turns me back to the mirror, and we stare at each other in it. We just stand there and stare for a bit. Calming silence around us until he finally breaks it. "You know kid, you look really good in that get up, but nothing beats the sweater." Out of nowhere, he just... Has my striped sweater....  _What._  But you know what I'm not even going to question it. Instead, I grab Sans' hand and run down the long hallway towards my room. We are going to have some fun tonight. I'm going to ditch the body guards if I have to.

 

**_~It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them.~_ **

**_Ralph Waldo Emerson_ **


	3. Later Losers!

**Sans POV**

The gaudy corridor flies past me quickly, the sound of the movement of air in my 'ears', Frisk is holding on to me pretty tightly by the wrist as we run in the direction which I think is his room. Haven't done much walking around the castle, I got lost several times on my way over to Frisk's classroom, and I certainly haven't gone to his room from this direction. Also it's been a while, last time I was here, his room wasn't complete yet, so I wonder what it looks like now. "AGH! Frisk watch out!" I manage, Frisk turned sharply at a corner that I was NOT prepared for. In fact, I nearly fell completely to the floor, though Frisk was holding on too tight for that. He turned around, stopping, eyes closed and grinning ear to ear.  _Heh, cute, but still  WATCH OUT you're so wild._

"I'm sorry Sans," He held onto both my hands, "I'm just so excited to hang out with you and to get out of this dumb castle." He hugged me again, hugging was kinda Frisk's thing, he hugged everyone all the time, it's honestly his favorite thing to do, and being his good friend, I'm subjected to more hugs than anyone else, I don't mind though, a good hug can make your day, and now I'm getting them all the time. He releases me and we continue on.... Walking this time. We were moving so fast before that I didn't even notice the change in scenery. It's pretty much the same, but since we're  deeper in the building, there are no windows and the color scheme is a nice light lilac color. It's nice. Frisk notices me staring at the walls, "Are you okay Sans?"  
"Yeah I'm fine Frisk, I just like the color is all. It recently became my favorite." I respond nonchalantly.   
"Oh." He responds, and he looks like he's taking a mental note, "We really need to  _ketchup_  Sans." We both share a chuckle. "Come on Sans, let's hurry so that we can chat more." Frisk starts to walk faster.  
"It's okay kid, we got all day tomorrow as well." Hmm he didn't seem to hear me, he looks really focused. Like he is breaking down all of his options as if he had some huge decision to make. Weird. "Kid, you alright?" ..... Nothing "KID, you good up there?" This time Frisk jumps.  
"Yeah I'm fine! I'm just thinking about what I want to do tomorrow is all." Frisk proceeds to sigh, "It's been so long."  _It really has._  
Eventually, after numerous winding corridors, we finally reached Frisk's room. Let's see how the decorating turned out. But opening the door was... Overwhelming. I had completely forgotten how huge it was. This... This was no bedroom. It was more of a luxury apartment inside of the castle. It's own separate sanctuary. Two large couches, and two large arm chairs sit in a semicircle facing an ornate glass and stone coffee table. They all face the wall where there is a large flat screen TV above a marble fireplace. Both the couches and chairs are upholstered with with a dark purple fabric and have white pillows lining the back. In another corner is a white grand piano. Just past it lays the door to the bathroom. "Feel free to look around while I change, give me 10 minutes and then you can come into the bedroom and we can talk about plans." Frisk doesn't face me as he walks up the short flight of stairs into his bedroom.   
"Sure thing kid." I lazily respond, and I take this time to explore. First, the bathroom. When I open the door, all I can think is  _why._ The bathroom is huge. To my left there is a rain shower with like five shower heads, two on the ceiling and 3 on each wall that's not the enormous glass entrance. When I walk in it, it's wide enough that I can't even touch either side at the same time.  _This is easily big enough to allow 3 people to shower at on time_. But that's not all, the bath tub is also quite large, also large enough for more than one person at a time, and it has jets in it. The sink is silver with a large mirror and tons of cabinet space. The toilet next to it. Everything in here is white with accents of blue tile. It's too much, and it probably makes Frisk uncomfortable with how fancy it is, and how not fancy he is. Well, I guess let's go back out to the living area.   
Walking back out I notice a refrigerator,  _might as well._ I open the fridge and I'm surprised to see several bottles of unopened ketchup bottles. I guess they're just prepared for when I come over? Shrugging I grab a bottle and sit down, sinking into a blissful pillow that it the couch. I have about 2 more minutes but I decide to head up anyway, we're both guys, he won't mind, it's not like it's the first time we've changed in a room together, though it has been a while.  
When I walk in, Frisk is just finishing up putting on his shirt. Before it is covered, I catch a glimpse of his torso, it's slim but toned,  _why am I looking at his stomach like that?_  The thought is quickly pushed away when Frisk notices me and turns around, with his sweater fully on.   
"Sans, I told you to give me ten minutes, what if I had been naked?" He asked me this, but I can tell that he is more amused than curious or angry.  
"Sorry kid, but it's not the first time I've seen you without a shirt on, when you were younger and we had sleep overs, you didn't seem to mind changing in the same room as me." I retorted. Frisk gives me a smirk,  
"Well yeah, but I was young, an actual kid, and kids don't care about stuff like that." He chuckles, "but I suppose you're right, there's no reason to be opposed I guess." Woah, Frisk sounds a lot more formal than he did a while ago, those etiquette lessons must really be sinking in, I don't like it.  
"Yo, cut the formalities Frisky, we're friends here, and I doubt anyone else will like to hear how much you've changed either." Frisk sighs yet again, how many times has it been in the last 15 minutes? I don't think he wanted me to notice though, because he quickly covers it up with a smile.  
"Probably not, I'll try my best." Frisk picks up a bag and faces towards me. "Ready to go Sansy?"  _Oh yeah, let's go_.  
"Please kid, I was  _BONE_ ready." Frisk grabs my hand excitedly and practically yells with a huge grin on his face, "To the main gates, Sansy!" Frisk gets himself into a ready position. "It's time to teleport baby." Frisk tenses up, understandably, jumps can be a bit hard on the human body.  
"Hah! What ever you say your majesty." Right before the jump, I swear I see a playful glare coming from Frisk, but I just grin in return.  _We are going to have so much fun. I'll make sure of it._ And like we were never in Frisk's bedroom at all, we disappear and reappear in front of the main castle. And just as I had hoped, the guards are scared out of their skin by our sudden appearance. "See ya boys, I'm taking the King here on a little adventure." The guards scramble and try to run towards us, but,  
"Later losers!" Frisk just yells this and we teleport again, this time to my house, to see Papyrus.  
  


_**Please let me know what you think in the comments. Any questions or concerns, suggestions or things you particularly like? let me know, I like to talk to people about anything really.** _


	4. Spaghetti?

**Frisk POV**

In a ring of blue light, an instant, Sans and I stand in the middle of his living room, it's exactly how I remember it. A worn green couch just to the left of the doorway facing a TV, to the right is a plain wooden table with their pet rock on it, fresh sprinkles left on it from this morning. The opposite side of the entrance leads to a small kitchen, and just past the couch, there is a small round table with the same quantum physics book. I walk over to it, opening it just to make sure it's the same one, and sure enough, when I open it, inside there is a joke book, then inside that is another quantum physics book. I decide to put it back down, and not a moment too soon, before I'm clobbered by the goof himself, Papyrus.

"HUMAN FRISK! YOU ARE FINALLY HERE!" Papyrus yells in my ear, as expected, he is very happy to see me. 

"Hey Papyrus, I missed you so much!" In response, I jump on him and put him in a headlock.

"AH! HUMAN, DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" We all share a laugh together, and it's almost like no time had passed at all. Papyrus still wears the same clothes, his 'Battle Body'.

"Well, I hate to break up this reunion, but..." Sans smiles at me evilly.  _What is he up to?_  "Papyrus, you had something for Frisk here, didn't you." Papyrus looks perplexed for a moment, but then he perks up.  _Oh no._ I look back at Sans, he gives me a look that says, 'Oh yes'.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, BROTHER. I ALMOST FORGOT. HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MADE YOU A SPECIAL BATCH OF MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI, LET ME GET IT FOR YOU."  He bounds up and literally leaps to the kitchen which is letting out a horrid smell: Overcooked noodles, marinara sauce mixed with... toothpaste? And spicy dish soap? My face twists in disgust, but I force myself to smile when Papyrus returned just as fast he came. He walks uncomfortably close, a spoonful of spaghetti in hand.

"Eh- eh you  _really_  didn't  _have_  to do that for me Papyrus." I back up, instinctively putting my hands up in defense. 

"NONSENSE MY HUMAN FRIEND! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS BE HAPPY TO COOK YOU SPAGHETTI." Papyrus hands me the spoon, the metal was cold, trying to force myself to smile I bring the abomination closer to my shaking lips. The smell alone was horrid enough to make me gag, I couldn't even imagine its taste. And all the while Sans stands in the background with a smirk, but also a look of  _my brother made that and if I have to suffer through it, you better fuckin eat it too._

_ok..._

The taste is indescribable.

Lukewarm and over boiled pasta slides down my throat with a similar sensation to chunky slime, but far worse. My eyes start to water as I try to force the slimy mass down into a stomach that's rejecting it. I raise my face to meet Papyrus's eyes. Sparkling with childlike innocence.

"WELL, HOW IS IT FRISK?" He's overflowing with anticipation, filling me with the determination to finish this bite.

"I-it's great Papyrus, but I think you l-left the stove on." A quick, but also a highly likely excuse.

"DID I? I'LL BE RIGHT BACK THEN." As soon as his back is turned I open the window and quickly scrape the "food" onto the ground, though it's pretty stuck to the plate.  I only just managed to close the window as Papyrus came back from the kitchen, scratching his head. "YOU MUST HAVE BEEN MISTAKEN, THE STOVE WAS TURNED OFF! OH! ALL YOUR SPAGHETTI IS GONE." 

"Uh yeah, y'know it was just so good!" I throw two big thumbs up towards Papyrus, and I can see that he's about to offer me more, but I just can't stand the thought, "I'm so full! I wish I could have more but I just don't have room." please work, please work, please work.

"OKAY THEN, WHEN YOU LEAVE,  I'LL PREPARE A TAKEOUT CONTAINER FOR YOU!" 

"Sounds... Great Papyrus!" I hate everything.

"OH!" Papyrus suddenly jumps and grabs my shoulders.

"What is it Paps?" After what just occurred, I'll admit I'm a little more than worried.

"HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN, SANS MADE SOMETHING THAT I KNOW YOU'LL LOVE!" Sans, who had been sitting on the couch until now, looks up at his brother with a perplexed face.

"What are you talking about, Paps."  There's an unusual hint of concern hidden in Sans' voice that intrigues me.

"STAY RIGHT HERE AND I'LL GET IT!" He turns away to go upstairs, and I turn to ask Sans if he knows what this is about, but he's not on the couch anymore. Strange, but he probably just teleported somewhere. I go to take his spot on the couch to be petty, and because I'm tired, but as I'm lowering myself, I feel something hard and bony instead of the soft, worn-down couch. I turn my head and almost scream.

"Sans! Oh my god! I'm sorry, I mean, What are you doing, I'm so sorry." I quickly stand up, and blood rushed to my head, causing me to be a little dizzy. Though before the momentum can cause me to fall, Sans catches my arm and pulls me back on the couch.

"Hey chill out. It's okay kid." He doesn't look at me as he says this.

"I'm still sorry..." I look down, feeling as though Sans is mad at me, but he sees this and quickly turns to look me in the eyes, despite not wanting to make eye contact just a few seconds ago.

"Hey, Frisk, it's okay. You used to sit on my lap all the time." One skeletal hand rests on my shoulder while the other pets my head. "I don't mind." Even if he says this, I'm still embarrassed. But before I can convey my thoughts, Papyrus bursts out of Sans' room looking disappointed.

"I COULDN'T FIND IT!" 

I chuckle, trying to hide my face, "That's okay Paps, you can show it to as soon as you find it, feel free to interrupt any of my classes when you visit!" We all share a laugh, and it's like that whole event with Sans never happened, but why am I so self-conscious about it?

Whatever.

 

 


	5. 5

Sans uses a short-cut and the three of us are faced with Undyne's and Alphys' front door. Soon after being freed from the underground, our favorite fish finally mustered up the courage to propose to Alphys. They aren't married yet, but they do live together now. While Papyrus enthusiastically knocks on the door, I turn to see that Toriel and Asgore have arrived in their respective cars.

"Mom! Dad!" Mom turns her head and greets me with a huge smile and a warm hug that I jump into. "I've missed you guys so much!" After a quick hug, I clobber Dad, who was on his way over.

"Haha, Frisk you've grown so much, you have to be gentle on your old man!" Large fuzzy arms wrap around me and I'm lifted off the ground.

"Sorry Dad, it's just been so long since I've seen you." Dad's soft fur is just as cozy as I remember, and it brought me a sensation of being at home. A feeling I haven't experienced much of lately, being separated from my friends and family.

"It's been much  _too long,_ my child." A large paw rests on my head, belonging to Mom. "Now Child, are we going to keep everyone waiting at the door, or are we going to go inside and have a good time?" I realize that everyone is watching us with a smile.

"Hey, Nerd! You better hurry up or the pizza rolls are gonna be all gone!" Undyne runs back inside and I'm quick to jump off Dad and sprint to the door. "Oh, and by the way, Mettaton couldn't make it today. He has a really important gig today."

"I call the middle seat of the couch!"

"Just because you're a king, doesn't mean you get to claim a seat. You gotta EARN it!" 

I'm about to reach the couch, diving onto the leather, over the table, and I just make it before Undyne slams into the side, barely missing my head. "Alright, you win."

I laugh at my victory, only to be scared to death when Sans teleports on the other side of me causing me to yelp.

"Sans! Don't do that!" I clutch my chest to try and calm my pounding heart. Laughter booms around me and Undyne and Sans share a high-five.

"You were so scared I thought you were going to jump right out of your skin." Sans can barely say finish his pun before,

"SANS, THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!" 

"Aw, bro," Sans slips down to the floor, "Don't be so  _down_." Giggles arise as Mom comes through the doorway.

"SANS!" 

"Now Papyrus, don't let Sans get  _under your skin_." Now I can't help but laugh.

"NOT YOU TOO MISS TORIEL!" Papyrus slumps on to the nearest chair and lets out a huge sigh. Mood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We are watching my favorite movie, The Princess Bride, on the TV in the living room when the start of a headache starts to nag at the back of my mind.

"Hey," I whisper, "I'm going to grab a glass of water. Don't bother pausing, I've seen this movie a million times." I carefully step through the overcrowded couches and around the coffee table stuffed with as much junk as possible piled on top of it. The cold tile of the kitchen floor shocking my warm feet. Cringing when the cabinet squeaks at me, refusing to be quiet only when I want it to be. I take one of the smaller glasses and fill it with tap water. It feels almost freezing against my mouth. As I'm getting ready to get back, I take my first step, but suddenly my head starts to throb, I clutch my head and start falling to the floor. This time, there's no one in the right position to catch me and my shoulder slams into the floor. The glass that I had let go of crashes on the floor, water spills across the floor wetting my shirt, and I can feel shards of glass cutting my arm. Red swirled around, mixed with water, the father I went, the more diluted it became.

The movie is still playing, but it is quickly covered with a loud voice of concern.

"You alright in there Kiddo?" I hear Sans call out to me from somewhere. "Kid?" Small creaks from the couch pierce through the thick and mind-shattering layers of pain. "Ki-" Sans stops in the doorway. "Someone call 911! Something is wrong with Frisk!"

 A distant sound of yelling echoes in my head, I think it's mostly mom, but it hurts.

"It hurts. It hurts." I curl into a fetal position, hardly noticing the burning and aching of my shoulder, spots that feel like needles.  People are hurrying. Alphys hands are on my neck and wrist. 

"H-his heart rate is dangerously high! I-I don't h-have the materials with me to help him r-right now!" Her high voice zaps the back of my head like a bolt of lightning.

Undyne is calling 911, she screams into the phone.

It's too noisy. It's too loud. Silence them all. I want silence. 

More hands are laid on me, but I can't tell whose they are.

My head feels like its being torn apart from the inside, It's breaking, It's tearing. Somebody, please help me.

"Tell them to hurry, his h-heartbeat is getting very ir-irregular, a-and we d-don't have an AED machine h-here!" 

"Hold on, you're going to be okay, just stay cons-" A deep voice calls out to me, but it gets quieter and quieter, and I don't think I heard the end of the sentence.

It's dark...


	6. 4

I wake up in blinding white room, the smell of hand sanitizer lazily wafting from every direction. Beeping noises run in the foreground of my mind, monotonous and unwelcome as the first sound to hear. Everything is hazy as my eyes try and adjust to the intruding LEDs. Each time I blink, clearing my vision just a little more until there is only a slight fuzzy outline around everything that meets my view. But the last of my sight impairment remains annoyingly consistent. 

It is only now that I start to feel sensation in my body, first I notice that I am no longer in the same clothes as I was before, replaced by an open back gown. Then the single pillow behind my head, flat from unchanging pressure. A thin blanket provides a little bit of warmth up to the base of my chest. I roll my eyes to the left now that I feel a needle in my arm filling my body with liquid. Lastly, feeling returns to my hands, finding that there is a skeletal hand wrapped around mine on the right side of the bed. He sits on a hospital chair, left arm acting as a pillow to his head that lies face down.

I move my lips, and the weakest sound escaped my mouth, lined with cracks, I could barely tell that my lips were moving at all. 

"... Sans....." Quiet as it may have been, it was enough to stir Sans awake, a moment of drowsiness and confusion flashes across his face, almost immediately changing to an astounding level of alertness for someone who was just asleep. Body limited only to sensation, finally lets me move just a little. I choose to use it by trying to wake up the hand surrounded by his, resulting in the slightest twitch of two of my fingers.

"Frisk! You're awake!" In his excitement, Sans speaks louder than he probably intended, causing me to flinch as the headache starts to finally come to an end. Sans notices and quickly apologizes in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Frisk..." Sans removes his hand leaving it feeling unbearably lonely, he stands and wraps his arms around my entire body. "Frisk, don't do that again, you had me scared to death." I feel something hot and wet running down my neck and everything is silent, emphasizing the steady beating of the heart rate monitor. "You've been asleep for just over two days..." Pain is audible in his words, and I'm overwhelmed with a sense of guilt.

"I'm sorry Sans." I can't move any more than just my right arm, using it to put an arm over my dear friend. In response, Sans holds me a little tighter, causing me to flinch, face slightly twisted at the sharp pain in my shoulders. He notices and quickly let's go.

"Sorry, Frisk, I should have known better." Sans smiles sadly and lays a finger on the bottom of the bandage covering my shoulder. "When you fell down, you landed on a piece of glass that was pointing straight up, it went pretty far into your arm." The hand he places on me slides down my arm until it's holding my hand once again. "You might be in pain for a while, but it's unclear if you're going to need physical therapy for it. The doctors said it was unlikely, but still possible." Hearing Sans talk is very calming, and I'm quickly gaining little bits of strength, along with little bits of memory from my long sleep.

"Hey, Sans, I want to talk to you about something." I squeeze his hand tightly.

"What is it Kiddo?"

"While I was asleep,  I heard a lot of voices. People I know were probably actually here. Telling me that I was going to be okay. Asking me to wake up. I remember people crying, sobbing." As I speak, Sans slowly nods his head and listens to every word. "I remember this unbearable pain in my chest, like someone, was slamming a sledgehammer on me." 

Sans quietly whispers in response "That was the AED machine, they had to shock you to normalize your heart rate." He answers my confusion, and becomes silent again, waiting for me to continue.

"But there were also voices of people that couldn't have been here. Flowey was speaking to me, I-I think he was trying to warn me about something, but I can't remember what it was." I close my eyes, trying to ignore the pinpricks of tears starting to form. "There were also visions, I saw Gaster, I think, but I couldn't understand what he was saying to me. In an instant, he was gone, and there was a yellow light shining from behind me. I turned around and I saw th-" Before I can finish my sentence, a nurse comes in.

"Oh! You're awake, how wonderful. I was just coming in to change your bandages." She approached me with fresh gauze and Sans quickly let go of my hand. "Can you sit up?"

"I think so, Sans could you give me a hand." I turn my head to look at him.

"Sure thing, Kid" I give him one hand, and out some weight forward allowing him to place a hand behind my back, his bony hand is cold against my bare skin, but soon I'm am sat upright and the sensation quickly goes away. The nurse quickly gets to work on my bandages and in no time, the injury was exposed. Red and raw, scabbed over, but blood still tries to seep out from underneath the rough skin. The area surrounded in many smaller cuts, and beneath it all a dark purple bruise.

"Despite how bad this looks on the surface, it should heal enough in the next couple days for you to get discharged." The nurse's voice was high and sweet, but it grated on my ears. "You're lucky that you didn't get a concussion." After what seemed like an eternity, she finally finished cleaning and re-bandaging my shoulder. "Alright, I'm done. Try to eat something." The nurse places a plate I didn't realize she had on the table next to me and left. The little table was crowded with vibrant flowers and get well cards, then I happen to look down and my eyes go wide, there are two extra large sized bags overflowing with cards. I simply shake my head and lie back down.

"Well, now that she's gone, what were you saying?" Sans start to sit back down in the chair, but I quickly stop him.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a stupid dream." I don't think I should tell him what I saw.

"Are you sure, it seems to be weighing you down." His face holds concern and I start to feel guilty about not telling him, but I just can't. Not right now.

"I'm sure. You look exhausted and knowing you, you probably haven't left the room since I arrived." I offer Sans a gentle smile.

"Ah, you got me." He stands back up straight and ruffles my hair. "If ya want to be alone, don't worry, but the nurse is probably going to tell Toriel and Asgore that you've woken up and they'll practically run over. Enjoy it while it lasts." I watch Sans' back intensely as he reaches the door.

"Sans" He stops.

"What is it Kiddo?"

"Thank you."

Sans turns his head to the side, back still facing me. "Anytime." And just like that, he's gone.

_What I saw in my dream... **The Reset button**... Glowing in all its glory._ I narrow my eyes into a near scowl,  _that bright yellow light, smothered by a thick, wretched black liquid. It dripped slowly, an impenetrable layer of evil that wouldn't let any light path through. The only light that would remain in my vision was the soft glow of my heart, my soul, **my determination**._


	7. 3

Sans was right, just after 45 minutes of watching TV, Mom bursts into the room with a serious expression. As soon as she sees me her face beams, threatening tears.

"Frisk!" She rushed over to me and gives me a hug, being careful of my shoulder. "Oh, Frisk, I was so scared for you. I didn't know what to do." Mom presses her face into my hair, giving me a soft kiss that finally made me feel grounded after waking up. "As am-mom, to just w-watch your child suffer like that. It's such a terrible feeling, not being able to do anything." Moms words are laced with the same feeling as the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mom." There is nothing else I can say as I extend my good arm to hug her back. "I'm sorry..." We stayed like this in silence for a few minutes before Mom finally broke the hug.

She sniffles quietly and puts a smile back on her face. "This room is so stuffy, I'm going to open the window, I think some fresh air will do you well, my child." Mom's heels clack softly on the floor, stopping at the closed curtain. The sudden sunlight makes me squint and cover my eyes. But after a moment of adjustment, the rays of yellow light, painted with the last moment of sunrise brought comfort, and it certainly was nicer to look a than the plain white walls. Though strangely, as I look at it, it doesn't feel right. Rather, there's a feeling of something that shouldn't be there.

"Hey, Mom?" I decide to inquire about this feeling. "Looking at the sky, does anything look  _different_ or  _off_  to you?"  

Mom cocks her head to the side, "No, it looks just beautiful to me. Are you alright Frisk?" Mom walks over and places the back of her large paw on my forehead.

"I'm fine Mom." She removes her hand, satisfied with the lack of a fever. "Must just be something wrong with my eyes." But as I look past her at the window, the frame starts to seep a black liquid, similar to what I saw in my dream. I blink and it's gone, instead, a headache starts to form. "Hey Mom, I think I need to rest for a bit." I really just want some alone time so that I can think about what's been happening. Additionally, I don't need anyone worrying about me any more than they are already.

"Of course, My Child." Mom kisses my forehead again and smiles. "Try to relax, and I'll try not to worry."

"Bye Mom." I wave her off at the door.

"Goodbye, Frisk."

As soon as the door closes behind Mom, the walls start to seep a viscous, obsidian-colored substance. From the seems in the walls, around the frames of the windows, to the back of mirrors and other decorations. I simply scowl as the water in every flower vase turns pitch black and overflows, dripping on the floor.

Curiosity overcomes me and I reach out to touch the mystery substance, but it sends a burning sensation through my finger. Hissing I pull my hand away immediately, I look at my index finger, only to find nothing but a little red on the surface. But underneath... Oh god, it burns. It feels like it's sizzling right through all of the layers of my skin, all the way down to the bone.

"Fuck! that hurts!" I whisper angrily at the almost unbearable pain. Head down, clutching at my poor finger, I hear something, laughter, behind me.

I whip around, but I see nothing. It instantly gets louder, and after a split second the laughter went away, but I still couldn't see anything except how to walls were close to being covered completely, and last of the color leaves the flowers as they die unnaturally fast, turning brown and fragile.

_**You shouldn't let your curiosity get the better of you, Frisk**. _The sound emanates around me, it doesn't come from any one direction.

_**You might HURT yourself!**  _All of a sudden, my eyes are covered by something that felt like a pair of hands. I scream as my face starts to burn.

"LET GO OF ME!" I grasp at the thing holding me back, ignoring the scorching that flames up through my fingers. I desperately scratch at hands in vain. It continues to burn me.

I can't help but scream.

"PLEASE LET GO! IT BURNS" Tears stream down escaping the mask over my eyes. "HELP! ANYBODY!" The door bursts open, and I hear several sets of feet running into the room. The hands that were covering me are gone, but I still can't see.

"What happened!? Frisk, are you alright!" My nurse and several doctors are yelling at me, examining me.

"My eyes...My eyes." I whimper softly, crying harder and harder, sobbing into my hands, half in pain, half in terror. "I can't see. I CAN'T SEE! WHY CAN'T I SEE ANYTHING! HELP ME!" I scream at everybody, but at nobody. Unfamiliar hands grab at my arms, trying to tear them away from my face. They finally succeed, and the nurse screams.

The room goes silent, other than my sobs, no one speaks. I break the silence, whispering low, "Why can't I see?" My voice shakes, chocked up by sobs.

"Your face..." One of the doctors, one I don't recognize, is the first to speak up. "W-well, you see, the upper half of your face is severely burned." My desperate cries stop. "And, as strange as it may sound, the burns are in the perfect shape of a pair of hands." He lies a hand on my shoulder, while the others slowly come out of their shock, and prepare to treat my burns. "What happened in here?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, while we don't really understand, it doesn't seem like you do either, and we need to treat you." He moves away and lets the nurse apply some burn cream. "We do want to examine your eyes to see if there is any direct damage to the corneas... Or worse. We are going to give you some anesthesia so we can look without hurting you." 

I don't remember much after that, or any of the time I was knocked out. But when I wake up, I can feel bandages wrapped around my head.

"It seems you're awake." 

"Yes."

"There is fortunately only good news. Your eyes did not receive any damage, and the burns are not nearly as bad as we originally thought. In fact, they seem to be disappearing rapidly." I want to sit up, but I'm still too drowsy, and my body isn't quite awake yet. "This shouldn't delay your discharge at all, and you'll be able to see just fine in a day or two."

"Great." I just want to be near my friends.

 

My head hurts...


	8. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara's hand was...

Despite my previous thoughts, I fell silent after the incident that happened this morning. I didn't allow anyone to visit me, not Mom or Dad, not Papyrus, or Undyne, I didn't even let Sans in.  When the nurses arrive, they don't say much, they change my bandages, apply burn cream to my face, and walk out. Only talking about crucial information that I, the patient, needed to know. The first few hours, they tried to talk with me in an attempt to lighten the mood or cheer me up, but I never said a word back to them. They were also coming frequently to tell me I had a message from someone, because I wouldn't let anyone in, but they stopped when the only words I had spoken that entire day, except telling them not to let anyone in, was to tell them I didn't want to hear that anyone called me. Then, I fell silent again. None of my family or friends knew what happened, and I intended to keep it that way, no matter how desperately I wanted someone with me.

I went to sleep at the end of the day without any disturbances, and no dreams, waking up to the nurse coming in to check on me. I no longer needed my shoulder to be wrapped, but a large bandage was still on my shoulder, and I noticed this morning that light was coming through my eyelids, telling me that the burned skin was healing, and going back to where it's supposed to be. I decide to speak up.

"Hey," I say quietly while still making sure that the nurse can hear me. "I can see a little."

The nurse responds in an overly cheerful voice that hurts my ears, "That's wonderful! You're healing very well." I see a faint shadow through my eyelids heading towards the door. "I'll check in on you again soon. Oh! I know you said you didn't want anyone to come in but it's been a whole day and your friends really want to see you." It has been a day, but is that really all that long? I do want to see them...

"I'll think about it." Without an immediate answer, I let the nurse go so I can be alone.

"Alright, you know how to reach me." She finally walks out the door, bringing along a welcome silence.

But not for long...

_"I hear that you've been healing quite nicely."_  I've never been able to see it before— or maybe I've just never noticed it— but there is the faintest outline of a human figure. A mirror of my own body stands in front of me, but its eyes are dark and leaking the same black, viscous fluid that had been dripping down the walls. The brown hair was messy and cut jagged and short. 

"Chara." Even with my eyes in the condition that they're in, I do my best to sternly stare this unwelcome guest down.

_"I don't like the way you're looking at me, Frisky_." His words sound amused, but also threatening, I can't figure out his game and it's sending chills down my spine. But I refuse to let him see my growing uneasiness.

"I don't like looking at you at all." At my response, the figure of Chara moves to mimic a look of surprise. Now actually seeing him move, he looks hazy, not like he's moving slow, but more like his movements are sped up and the image of where he just was remained longer than it should. 

" _Now Frisk, how could you? I'm hurt_." He continues his game, but it's only making me angrier by the second. 

"You're hurt?!" My voice rises in volume, and I struggle not to yell, but that would give him what he wants, so I try to play off as amusement. Though, by the look in his eye, I can tell it's not working. "You sent me to the hospital! You burned my eyes!" Chara smirk grows bigger with every word I say. "I don't even understand how you did that, you don't have a body to burn me with!" 

" _Not yet_." 

"Well as threatening as you're trying to be, I kicked you out of my body forever." What does he mean by not yet? There's no body for him to take, unless he kills someone, even then, it wouldn't work. The soul would have to match his. "I may be able to talk to you, and you may be able to mess with my head, but you are NEVER taking over this body again." My words have a certain tone that indicates that our discussion is over, but Chara's not done yet.

" _That may be true, now anyway, but trust me, I have my ways._ " My eyes narrow even more, What could Chara possibly mean? " _Frisk, Frisk, Frisk, I thought I told you not to look at me like that."_ The hazy figure of Chara starts to move a little closer, and I can see the familiar black liquid starting to seep from his mouth and trickle from his tear ducts, down his cheeks.

"Chara? Get away from me, I mean it." My words hold no power, and my courage is quickly draining. And Chara approaches, ever closer. "Chara, I mean it!" I knew I couldn't call for help. Sure, the nurses would hear me, but what good would it do? They either wouldn't be able to see Chara and I would look insane, or they could, which that Chara could kill them probably as well. And I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

" _You need to learn how to control your expressions, you are a king after all."_ He comes ever closer, and now I'm terrified. " _But since you can't seem to keep yourself in check..."_ A ghostly hand raises towards my face, his grin insane before he covers my eyes and all is dark once again. A familiar burning sensation returns, but I can tell that Chara isn't done yet.

"Get off of me! Help! Somebody please!" I kick and scratch but I only hit the air. I can hear running footsteps that are too far away.

" _Let's just do this!"_ Where there wasn't any pressure before, something solid now sat, and it was putting pressing hard. I continue to scream for help, scream in pain, But it keeps pressing harder.

My blood-curdling scream fills the space and it even hurts my own ears. The solid force, Chara's hand was...

Blood gushed down my face, pouring into my lap. My mouth tasted of iron, as it entered my mouth through screams. It hurts. I can't cry. Why am I not crying? I want Sans, I want Mom. 

What little I could see was red. Rich horrifying red. I cover my face with my hands as the door bursts open and doctor's and nurses enter my room. Another scream is heard, but this time it's not my own. One of the poor nurses had screamed and staggered backward when she pried my hands away. The room stopped. nothing moved, the only sounds were my soft whimpers and the blood that dripped slowly onto the tile floor.

The Senior doctor was the first to regain his composure and he instantly started barking orders to the nurses to clean me up and bandage my... Eye? Through my dazed head and limited stimulus intake, I heard bits of their frantic conversations.

Apparently, Chara's hand had stabbed through and gouged out one of my eyes.


End file.
